brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon's Tomb
Demon's Tomb is the final chamber of Aborille Outpost. It is mostly bare except for torches and a sealed arch. "The Evil Djinn" Mythical Pokémon Hoopa was sealed here by the ancient Rorians, evident with the icon of Hoopa Unbound above. Notable Events ''Warning: Save and turn off Autosave before stepping on the ramp! Players are caught in long cutscenes and no longer allowed to save once they ascend the ramp. Purchase plenty of Dusk Balls for catching Hoopa before coming here!'' Unsealing Evil Djinn! The player arrives to see Team Eclipse, Rival Tess and player's in-game parents at the foot of Hoopa's arch. Professor Cypress remarks that he had known that the player possesses the Bronze Brick ever since their encounter with Eclipse Member Linda, way back in Chesma Town and Gale Forest. After Cypress' command, Eclipse Admin Tyler powers up the portal structure that they assembled, causing the Bronze Brick necklace to be ripped off from player's neck and fly towards the portal, unlocking the Evil Djinn's tomb. Cypress throws the Prison Bottle through the portal, breaking it and summoning Hoopa Unbound! After gloating about his success, Cypress challenges the player for a rematch since the last Full Battle in Anthian Park, knowing that he must seek revenge at the previous loss and get rid of the player to truly fulfill his ambitions. He once again sends out a complete squad of final form Starter Pokémon with devastating attacks, but this time his last Pokémon is also equipped with the power of Mega Evolution! Sacrificed! When the player defeats Cypress once again, he goes on a mad rant, only to be interrupted by Eclipse Admin Jake, who suddenly lifts Cypress over his head with superhuman strength and throws the Boss in Hoopa's portal! The rest of the Eclipse Admins instantly follow suit, then Jake tells everyone else to retreat while he deals with Hoopa's portal. The player's parents reluctantly agree, but Tess refuses to leave. The portal suddenly doubles its size, signifying Hoopa Unbound to be on a rampage. A crate is pulled towards Tess, but Jake pushes her out of the way and gets knocked off of his feet instead, being absorbed into Hoopa's portal! Catching Hoopa With Jake sacrificed, Prison Bottle destroyed and Hoopa Unbound unleashing its full power out of control, the player, despite having an exhausted party of Pokémon after the boss battle, becomes the last hope of stopping this dangerous Pokémon! As Hoopa is among those Pokémon being the most difficult to catch and Demon's Tomb is a cavern, bringing a huge amount of Dusk Balls is mandatory for at least a shred of hope to stop the Evil Djinn and prevent it from causing another widespread, catastrophic destruction to the entire Roria! Looker Appears After Hoopa is caught, a man approaches the now broken seal. He reveals his name to be Looker of the Interdimentional Police. He tells the player that there are loads of universe, similar to player's own and together they make the multiverse. He reveals that the Absol,that the player encountered earlier in the game,was part of a larger system to address issues such as Cypress' plot. He also confirms that he had recruited Jake to be an undercover, to great success. Looker reassures the group that a search team is already dispatched to find Jake, but the group still heads home with heavy hearts...... Trainer Boss Battle |- |- |Attack1 = Water Shuriken|Attack2 = Shadow Sneak|Attack3 = Toxic Spikes|Attack4 = Substitute}} |- |Attack1=Spirit Shackle|Attack2 = Sucker Punch|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4 = Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1 = Flare Blitz|Attack2 = Darkest Lariat|Attack3 = Cross Chop|Attack4 = Outrage}} |- |Attack1 = Waterfall|Attack2 = Aqua Jet|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- |Attack1 = Giga Drain|Attack2 = Aerial Ace|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1 = Flare Blitz|Attack2 = Dragon Claw|Attack3 = Rock Slide|Attack4 = Shadow Claw}} |- Pokémon Set Encounter |- |- |- |Ball2 = }} |- Trivia * The Unown text on the arch reads "Kyrie Eleison", meaning "Lord Have Mercy" in Greek. * In the Pokémon main series, is a member of the International Police, making his debut in Pokémon Platinum and appearing in almost all core series games since. * While it seems like Looker's model is based on Game Director Lando64000, it is actually the reverse according to Lando himself, who has his character put on an attire similar to Looker in 2013 when Pokémon X and Y were released. Category:Caves Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns Category:Legendary / Mythical Encounter